


The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Heroes - Midgardian

by orphan_account



Series: The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Heroes [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor : the Dark World
Genre: Heroes path, The Fate of the Phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nine Realms are in great danger. Malekith covets the Aether, this Infinity Gem that invaded Jane's body, and he is ready to burn Asgard to reach his goal.</p><p>Thor will not let such a disaster unfold.</p><p>Yet, to prevent the chaos, he needs help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Heroes - Midgardian

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of the Heroes path and takes place during Thor : the Dark World movie.

Night had fallen, and covered Asgard with his black veil. The castle and his residents were knowing dark hours. Almost everyone was asleep.

Almost everyone.

"We must move Jane off-world", Thor declared gravely.

He was sitting at a table, in a dark corner of the palace's tavern. Along with him sat Heimdall, the sentinel, Lady Sif, Volstagg and Fandrall. His closest friends and best allies, in whom he knew he could have entire faith and truth.

They all were listening to their prince, carefully.

What they planned to do was extremely dangerous. They all knew it. Yet, it was necessary, for remaining inactive would cause the Nine Realms' fall.

"The Bifrost has been shut down and the Tesseract locked away in the vault", Sif reminded the god of thunder.

"There are other paths off Asgard. Ways known only to a few", Heimdall said.

"One, actually", Thor said.

The other immobilized themselves, exchanging worried looks.

They had understood what Thor meant.

He wanted to seek Loki's help. This traitor's help.

"No...", Volstagg sighed.

"He will betray you", Fandrall cut him short.

"He will try", the blonde prince answered. "But I know a person who could dissuade him from doing it. And help me destroying the Aether as well."

"... Who are you thinking about ?" Sif asked, furrowing her brows.

Thor smiled.

"Trust me."

"But what then ? Your lovely mortal is being guarded by a legion of Einherjar guards who will see you coming from miles away", Fandrall groaned, seeing more and more flaws in Thor's plan.

"I won’t be the one who comes for her."

Thor turned his head and planted his clear blue eyes on Sif, smiling. The goddess sighed briefly, guessing that she would be the one fetching Jane Foster.

"And what of the Allfather ?", she demanded.

"It is my sworn duty to notify him of crimes against authority", Heimdall told.

"Assuming you can get Loki’s help and you can free this mortal, what good would it do ? We’d all be dead the minute we step one foot outside the palace", Volstagg told bitterly.

"That, my friend, is why we won’t be leaving by foot", Thor answered, calmly, with the hint of a smile in his voice.

All the warriors looked at each other, and then turned their eyes back to their leader and prince.

After hearing all of Thor's arguments, all of his ideas and reflexions, the other thought that his plan might be working. It was worth trying, it was essential to try. Plus, they had no better alternative, and no more time to think more thoroughly.

They had no choice.

"And when will we act ?", asked Fandrall, convinced.

"Tomorrow. I'll welcome my friend at midnight, so that she will arrive unnoticed, and then... everything will begin. We won't have a second to lose, and you all know that this plan exposes you to great risks. Are you ready to take them for me ?"

A second of silence went observed. Then, Fandrall spoke, half-smiling.

"Why do you think we're sitting around this table ?"

* * *

Heimdall planted his sword in the receptacle, and the Bifrost came to life, rotating and shining with bright light in a racket of gold and stardust. Thor, by his side, observed the core of the light, waiting for a silhouette to appear.

And it did. A few seconds later, when all the mechanic stopped, a red-haired woman appeared. Beaming, the prince of Asgard walked toward her, opening his arms.

"Lady Rachel !"

He briefly hugged her, smiling widely, and broke apart.

"I'm glad that you had my message, and that you accepted to help me", he told her.

"The mere thought of refusing never occurred, Thor", Rachel assured her friend.


End file.
